With modern people's growing concern about the quality of life, in order to maintain the basic living expenses, the working hours are required more and more. The prolongation of the working hours changes people's lifestyle. In addition to overtime work, it is easy to cause occupational injuries due to repetitive motion. Therefore, it is an important task to relieve pressure timely through various means. In general, pressure relief equipment is used to achieve the elimination of stress. That is, a massage may relax the muscles so that the body and mind can reduce the burden.
Conventional massage apparatuses include a massage chair, a shoulder and neck massage device, an arm or a leg massage machine and the like. The massage means can be diversified. A massage chair is the most common. The back of the massage chair is provided with a massage mechanism. The massage mechanism is driven by a drive motor, such that the massage mechanism can provide a fixed-point massage. However, each user's body is different from each other, and the part to be massaged varies from person to person. Therefore, the position for kneading cannot be changed to meet the user's need, which is a big problem. Therefore, an improved massage machine is developed accordingly. In addition to the fixed-point local massage, the massage mechanism of the improved massage machine can be moved up and down for a massage according to the user's need so as to fit a variety of the user's stature, not limited to a partial massage. But, the conventional massage mechanism able to move back and forth for a fixed-point massage and a kneading massage is usually driven by a motor, so that the massage mechanism can be moved to a certain position as desired. However, the rotation of the massage mechanism needs using another motor for various massages after the drive device is stopped. The design of the structure requires two motors. The cost is higher.
The conventional massage device cannot effectively cooperate with the user's stature to achieve the optimum massage and kneading position. Although the improved massage device can be reciprocated and provide a fixed-point massage and a kneading massage, it is necessary to use two motors to move the massage mechanism or to move the massage mechanism to a certain position for a variety of independent massages after the drive device is stopped. The structure needs to use two motors as a driver, resulting in high cost.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.